It is common knowledge that we are currently living in the Information Age. Data come to us in visual, audio, and written forms through a myriad of channels: radio, telecommunications, television, internet, world wide web, and just plain seeing, hearing, and feeling things as events occur around us. There are many instances when it is desirable to retain some of the information in a more reliable manner than the ability or inability to recall data we are born with, for example, that telephone number announced on the radio, the location of that specialty store, or that ingenious idea about a novel gadget to solve a stubborn problem.
The old standby to record data is the pen and paper. However, there are times when it is inconvenient to write, such as when one is operating an automobile, or when pen and paper are not accessible.
Dictaphones, which use audio tape cassettes, and some newer digital recorders, have been used to fill this void. However, they all require the use of at least one hand to hold the device, and to operate the many buttons on the device to turn on the device, record, retrieve, erase, and turn off the device. Further, because it has been shown that the use of one hand to handle a wireless telephone while operating an automobile can lead to unsafe driving and possibly higher incidents of traffic accidents, it is less than desirable to also require the driver to devote the use of one hand to operate the recording device.